


Kay’s Way

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Wendy wakes up to find Kay sleeping in her bed, not remembering how exactly they made up.





	Kay’s Way

Wendy pulled herself out from underneath Kay’s bodyweight in bed, sitting up on her side with the bed sheets twisted around her bare self. The bar tender almost looked sweet and innocent enough to get away with pretty much anything. Kay had managed to smooth talk their way of leaving the bar last night and heading back over to Carr’s place to fuck her and then sleep with her. 

Wendy held the side of her pounding head. She usually could keep control of the amount of liquor she consumed, but last night was a different story. She had lost her mind the second she locked eyes with the girl that her own heart had fallen for.

Now Kay Manz was here and she was asleep. Wendy didn’t want to touch her awake, so she quickly unraveled the linen sheets off and got her bare feet to touch the floor. She walked towards the bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower and try to rub all the mess from last night off.

“Good morning,” Kay said, entering the living room an hour later in just a denim sleeve rolled up shirt. She was smiling at Wendy, who was holding a steamy, maroon ceramic mug of something hot and sweet, underneath her chin. Kay stood in front of the mirror on the wall and tossed out some of her wild, unbrushed hair.

“It’s actually the afternoon,” Wendy murmured, taking a sip of her drink, avoiding to gaze at the woman she had parted with. “I’m sorry for last night.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” Kay snorted. She turned to Wendy and stood in front of her in the unbuttoned shirt and silk panties. “So are we continuing where we left off or...?”

“I’m still upset with you,” Wendy sighed. “I can’t pretend I’m not.”

Kay Manz laughed softly and began to move back towards the bedroom to put on the rest of her clothes. When she came out, she gave Wendy the finger, who quickly set her mug down on the coffee table and ran after her.

“This couldn’t work out for us even if we tried, because our lives are just too different,” Wendy protested, feeling ashamed how pathetic she sounded.

Kay silently marched back towards her and grabbed her by the sides of her face; pulling themselves together in a hungrily, passionate kiss. Wendy pulled apart with a stifled moan and couldn’t bear to look at Kay, who was staring fiercely back, panting loudly.

“Same time tonight?” she asked.

“Sure,” Wendy responded, closing her eyes, trying to slow down her rapid beating heart.


End file.
